


Say What?

by Leisey



Series: What? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were the couple that all of Paris wanted to see get together. Alya wanted to be the one to prove they already were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What?

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I can't leave these French dorks alone and clearly I have no self control when it comes to this fandom because I keEP WRITING ABOUT IT.

Lila and Chloé (and by proxy, Sabrina) looked both scandalised and ready to take someone out.

Namely Marinette.

The rest of the class was just in hysterics.

Nino was shocked, staring open mouthed at his best friend before his let out an exuberant “ _Dude_!” and broke out in cheers. Rose was swooning at the romantic display, a quiet yet smiling Juleka sitting next to her. Kim and Alix were loudly demanding to know how long they had been going out for. Max was trying to determine whether it started during the Ultimate Mega Strike tournament. Mylène and Ivan were both cheering and clapping, and Nathanaël’s blush rivalled the colour of his hair, but he cheered along with the rest of his classmates. And Alya? Alya was filming it all.

But why were they all cheering so excitedly?

Adrien Agreste had just walked into the classroom and kissed Marinette Dupain-Cheng a good morning. And in what was perhaps even more shocking, the shy designer had then pulled him in for another one, cutting off whatever the model was going to say to their shell-shocked class.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!” Chloé thundered.

“GET AWAY FROM ADRIEN!” Lila screeched a second later.

Arguments between Marinette and Chloé were common and while Marinette had yet to have any kind of major disagreement with Lila since the new girl arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, it was clear from Lila’s second akumatisation that she was not happy with how much time the girl spent with Adrien. So the rest of the class looked on with bated breath to see how their class president was going to react to the two girls screaming at her.

Marinette merely crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow at their antics and said, “No.”

“You’re nothing but a lower-class baker’s daughter,” Chloé snapped, stalking over to Marinette and getting up in her face.

“There’s nothing you could offer Adrien,” Lila said, walking forward to join Chloé in harassing Marinette.

Marinette just raised her eyebrow higher, “Who are you two to decide that?”

Chloé gaped at her, “I am the Mayor’s daughter –“

“No, really,” Adrien said, sounding uncharacteristically aggravated as he joined the conversation. “Who are you to decide that?”

The model stood beside Marinette with a comforting hand on her shoulder, and pointedly ignored how his classmates turned in near-perfect unison in his direction once he spoke up.

“Adrikins-“ Chloé began.

“No, really,” Adrien repeated. “Who are you to decide who I hang out with or who I date? I get enough of that from my Father, Chloé, I don’t need it from you.”

“But-“ Chloé and Lila chorused.

“But _nothing_ ,” Adrien said, his tone final. “Marinette’s my girlfriend, something I’m very happy about, and I won’t have you disrespecting her.”

Chloé and Lila gaped at him while Marinette broke out in a smile. “Thank you, Adrien,” she said.

The class really was thrown for a loop by this stage. One, Adrien had just waltzed into the room and _kissed_ Marinette like it was no big deal, and Marinette hadn’t spontaneously combusted because of it. No, the class’s worldviews were completely turned on their heads because Marinette seemed totally fine with a kiss from Adrien and even pulled the model in for another one. And now the normally passive Adrien was being all assertive and making sure Chloé and Lila left his girlfriend – and when and how did _that_ happen!? – alone.

Adrien smiled at her, “You’re welcome, Princess.”

And the classmates’ worldviews were completely destroyed because –

“ _PRINCESS_?!”

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were practically hounded for details.

(Alya may have been the main one doing the hounding.)

Marinette gave a poor explanation along the lines of ‘We met up after school, I confessed and now we’re dating.’

(Alya had not been impressed with such little information; she looked ready to pull her hair out).

Adrien had offered up a little more, saying he’d had feelings for Marinette for a while now, he just hadn’t realised it until the day before.

“I was there when Ladybug and Chat Noir were battling Volpina,” he said. “She had an illusion of Marinette hanging from the Eiffel Tower … I thought it was real, I thought Marinette was going to die, that’s when I realised how I felt.”

(Most of the class cooed at how adorable that sounded; although she couldn’t remember her actions from when she’d been akumatised, Lila was now biting a book in frustration).

“When I ran into Marinette afterwards, I was so relieved,” Adrien continued. “Then she confessed and well – here we are.”

(Alya had been slightly more content with that explanation, but she still demanded more details.)

* * *

It seemed like Marinette and Adrien weren’t the only ones to become an item.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were the couple that all of Paris wanted to see get together. Alya wanted to be the one to prove they already were.

There were some naysayers, of course. Some said that their relationship was merely platonic and others said that they had to focus of saving Paris and didn’t have time for romance. Those that had been around for the first akuma attack said that Ladybug had been stopping Chat Noir’s advances for as long as the superhero duo had been saving Paris and it didn’t seem like she was going to stop soon.

Despite all that, Alya was determined to prove that ‘Ladynoir’ had happened.

Because _something_ had changed between the two superheroes.

They still saved Paris and their teamwork was still flawless (perhaps even more so lately) but the way they interacted had changed. Or perhaps it was better to say the way _Ladybug_ acted had changed. Chat Noir still made dorky puns and flirted, but now Ladybug _flirted back._

She didn’t push him away, and she didn’t let out long-suffering sighs at his advances. If anything, she welcomed them. She leant in when Chat leant in a little too close to be platonic. She let Chat hold her hand for longer than necessary instead of snatching it away like she used to. And she definitely let him hold it longer than she used to whenever Chat Noir would press a kiss to it.

The way they were acting just screamed ‘we’re a couple!’ and Alya was going to get the proof.

Those that followed her Ladyblog were mostly in agreement with her. Most of them (despite those few naysayers) hoped that their favourite superheroes finally realised how perfect they were for each other.

And now that the ship ‘Adrienette’ had left the port (a fact on which Marinette still hadn’t given her all the details about, despite Alya’s constant nagging), Alya was hoping the good luck for relationships would extend to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

(And really, Marinette would have to eventually give her something better than her original ‘we bumped into each other after school, I confessed and now we’re a couple’ explanation. Alya knew there was more to it than that, but that was something to worry about later when she wasn’t on the hunt for the Ladyblog’s next biggest scoop).

She and Nino were currently trying to get close to the akuma that Ladybug and Chat Noir were battling. Well, she was trying to get close. Nino was trailing after her to make sure she didn’t get hurt.

Her relationship with Nino had gone in leaps and bounds since Ladybug had trapped them in that cage at the zoo. She enjoyed spending time with Nino. They had a lot of similar interests and Nino was simply so kind and earnest that it made it impossible not to love him.

(So yes, despite the fact she’d been incredibly reluctant to even consider Nino as a boyfriend, she really owed it to Ladybug for locking them away and making that happen … She also owed her for making sure they were safe during the Animan incident, but mainly for helping her realise how amazing Nino was).

They’d lost Marinette and Adrien in the commotion. The Akuma had attacked their school and they’d lost their friend trying to evacuate. The akuma was a teacher who had been pushed just that little bit too far by their students and was now wreaking destruction and going for any student they came across.

And of course, Alya had her phone out and was recording the whole thing. To her displeasure, she hadn’t had time to link up a live feed. But she planned to upload the video as soon as she got a chance.

“Alya, come on,” Nino said, sounding tense. “This is getting crazy. Let’s just go.”

Alya shook her head, “Once Ladybug and Chat Noir get here, I can finally get proof that they’re dating!”

“You’d risk your life for that?!” Nino demanded. “Alya don’t be – _duck_!”

Her boyfriend tackled her to the ground as a bright beam of _something_ shot over their heads.

“Oh look,” spoke up a new voice. Alya and Nino froze and looked up to see the akumatised villain bearing down on them. “New naughty children to be dealt with.”

“…. Is … Is that Ms. Mendeleiev?” Nino asked.

Alya wordlessly nodded.

It was their science teacher, but she didn’t look like it. Much like the time Nathanaël got akumatised, her skin had turned purple, which matched her hair, and her clothes had turned black, which was a stark contrast to her white lab coat. Her ever present watch was still there, and her hands seemed to be glowing, although why they were glowing, Alya didn’t know.

Alya began describing what was happening to her phone.

Nino groaned, “Alya, not the time!”

Ms. Mendeleiev’s hands glowed brighter. “Have I ever showed you children what a hydrogen explosion looks like?”

Alya briefly wondered if Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship was really worth their current situation. Alya was all for the pursuit of the truth and a good story, but she _really_ didn’t want to know why Ms. Mendeleiev’s hands were glowing. She figured it was something to do with chemicals and reactions and a whole lot of _nope, no thank you._

She and Nino began shuffling backwards along the ground, inching away from their teacher.

“H-Hey, Ms. Mendeleiev,” Nino said uneasily. “I know science isn’t my favourite subject, but have I ever told you that you’re my favourite teacher?”

Their teacher didn’t say anything because before she could, two blurs of red and black landed protectively in front of Alya and Nino, causing relief to shoot through the two of them.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are now on the scene,” Alya narrated to her phone.

“ _Alya_!” Ladybug, Chat Noir and Nino chorused in frustration.

“You need to get out of here!” Ladybug told them.

“But-“

“Now!” Chat said, agreeing with his Lady.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, how nice of you to show up. Why don’t you give me your miraculouses and maybe I won’t hurt those two students.”

“ _You won’t touch them_ ,” the two superheroes snarled at the villain, surprising both Alya and Nino with their intensity.

“And we’re not giving your our miraculous,” Ladybug said.

“Not ever,” Chat Noir agreed.

“Chat, get them out of here,” Ladybug said, spinning her yoyo.

“On it!” Her partner said, before turning to Alya and Nino. “Come on, you two. Time to go! Get to safety, I’ll cover you!”

“But I have questions!” Alya protested as she and Nino got to their feet. “And I need to get this footage for my blog.”

Nino grabbed her wrist. “Not right now, you don’t!” He said, dragging her away from the action as Chat Noir trailed behind them, making sure they were okay.

He followed them until they got to an abandoned classroom. “Now stay here until everything’s over!” He told them, slamming the classroom door closed.

With that, he darted back out to help his Lady.

As disappointed as she was about not getting any footage of the akuma fight, she knew Ladybug, Chat Noir and Nino wouldn’t appreciate her running back out there.

She also wondered about how the two superheroes reacted at her and Nino being threatened. What had she and Nino done to deserve such concern from Ladybug and Chat Noir?

Perhaps she’d just imagined it?

“Hey, Nino, did Ladybug and Chat Noir seem overly concerned about us to you?” She asked.

Nino looked thoughtful. “I guess? But they’re heroes, they’re supposed to care for everyone in Paris.”

“But why us especially?”

Nino shrugged, “Beats me.”

Alya frowned in thought, but ultimately wrote Ladybug and Chat Noir’s behaviour off as concern for the public. Besides, there was something else she was worried about –

“Where do you think Marinette and Adrien are?”

Nino shrugged once more, looking troubled. “I don’t know. I hope they’re okay.”

“They always seem to disappear when an akuma turns up. I’m sure they’re fine.”

Despite her words, they didn’t seem to make either of them worry any less.

* * *

Once he was certain Nino and Alya were safe, Chat returned to help his partner. He made it just in time to pull Ladybug out of the way of an incredibly irate Ms. Mendeleiev.

“Are they okay?” Ladybug asked.

“Fine,” he answered. “Although I’m sure Alya’s disappointed she’s not out here filming everything.”

Ladybug made a noise of agreement.

“What are we dealing with?” Chat asked.

Their conversation was momentarily paused as they avoided being hit by their teacher’s bizarre chemical power.

“A very, very upset Ms. Mendeleiev,” Ladybug eventually answered.

“And the understatement of the century goes to Ladybug!” Chat said with fake enthusiasm.

“So long as you don’t start busting out in science puns, that’s fi-

“You know, my Lady, I know I’m normally one to _charge_ in and attack, but _purrhaps_ it would be best if we came up with a _solution_ first?”

“…. Really? Three in one sentence?”

“Thank you, I try,” Chat said as he and Ladybug tried to locate the item which held the akuma.

“Two of them weren’t even proper puns! You’re just putting emphasis on science related words!”

“Well I would make good science puns, my Lady, but all the good ones _argon_.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Ladybug deadpanned.

“ _Me-ouch_!” Chat said dramatically. “No need for that kind of _reaction_ , Buginette.”

Before Ladybug could respond, Ms. Mendeleiev let out an enraged, “ _insolent children_!” and went on the attack. The heroes then decided it was time to cut the banter and focus on defeating their akumatised teacher. After that, it didn’t take long for them to find the akuma and cleanse it, releasing Ms. Mendeleiev from the Papillon’s control.

With a cry of “ _Miraculous Ladybug_!” everything was set back to the way it was.

“ _Bien joué_!” Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison, doing their celebratory fist bump.

Akuma cleansed and day officially saved, the pair went to find a place to transform back into their civilian selves.

* * *

Alya and Nino knew that everything was sorted when there was a wave of pink energy and a swarm of ladybugs flying around the school.

That meant the battle was over and that Ladybug had fixed all the damages.

“Quick!” Alya said, grabbing a hold of Nino and dragging him to the door. “If we hurry, maybe I can ask them a few questions before they leave!”

Nino protested half-heartedly, but followed her regardless.

(Although Alya did hear him mutter about over-enthusiastic girlfriends and wild cat-bug chases).

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir found and entered and abandoned classroom.

Ladybug sighed, “I swear one of these days Alya’s going to get hurt trying to get footage like that.”

“Nino too,” Chat agreed. “Although at least he got her out of there pretty quickly this time.”

“I just – I just worry about them, you know? I don’t want them to get hurt.”

Chat pulled Ladybug into his arms. “I know,” he murmured to her. “They’re my friends too.”

“If something happened to them…” Ladybug trailed off, not even wanting to finish her sentence. She didn’t want to think of the possibility of something happening to Alya or Nino.

Chat pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I know,” he repeated. “But we won’t let anything happen to them.

Silence fell between them, as they took a quiet comfort in each other. It was ultimately broken by Ladybug, who let out a, “Thank you, _Chaton_ ,” before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

“I think I saw them go this way,” Alya said as she dragged Nino along, her phone still clutched in her other hand.

“Are you sure Ladybug and Chat Noir are even dating?” Nino asked as they walked

“Of course!”

“I’m just wondering,” Nino said, sounding thoughtful, “That if they’re dating, maybe they want it kept secret?”

“Well they’re not doing a very good job of it. It’s clear they have feelings for each other.”

“And if they do, do you really think they’d appreciate you putting it on your blog? I’m all for you finding out the truth, Alya, but there’s a difference between finding it out and putting it out for the world to see.”

His words drew Alya up short. She stopped walking she considered what Nino said.

She’d been so intent on finding out the truth that she hadn’t even thought about whether or not Ladybug and Chat Noir wanted people to know about the change in their relationship (if there was one, after all). It was one thing to post about akuma attacks, but did she have any right to post about their relationship on her blog?

Alya kept walking and resolved to simply ask their heroes what they’d like done with the information. If they wanted it a secret, she’d keep it a secret, if they were happy for her to let the world know, then she’d post it on her blog.

(That was if she even found them. God, how far away could they have gotten?!)

“Alya? You okay?” Nino asked. “You’ve gone quiet.”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Just lost in thought. I hadn’t thought ab – look! There they are!”

They’d tracked Ladybug and Chat Noir to an abandoned classroom at the back of the school. The superhero pair were in each other’s arms, unaware that Alya and Nino watched them through the classroom windows.

“This is Alya here, Ladybloggers,” Alya said into her phone. “While I didn’t get much footage of the akuma attack, Nino here,” she turned the camera to face her boyfriend; he waved at it awkwardly, “and I have tracked Ladybug and Chat Noir down after the fight to ask a few questions. And what have we found? Our favourite super-duo looking all cosy and comfortable in each other’s arms.”

The blogger walked to the classroom’s door, intending on walking in and firing questions. She’d just made it to the doorway, Nino on her heels, when Ladybug pulled Chat Noir in for a kiss.

Alya would be forever impressed with how she’d managed to keep in her delighted squeal at seeing the two superheroes kiss. She’d been right! They were together! And now Alya had proof. Beautiful, recorded, solid proof.

Instead of squealing and fangirling all over the place, Alya merely turned to share an excited grin with Nino.

Nino just looked embarrassed that they were witnessing a private moment between the two miraculous wielders.

Distracted by each other as they were, Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t notice the pair in the doorway. What they did noticed was the loud beeps coming from their miraculous and they reluctantly pulled away from one another, although they didn’t leave the circle of each other’s arms.

“You know,” Chat said to Ladybug. “Speaking of Alya, we’re gonna have to tell her _something_.”

Alya and Nino froze at hearing the familiar name fall from Chat’s lips.

_Uh, what?_ The blogger thought. _Surely they’re not talking about me?_

But really, how many Alya’s associated with the superheroes could there be?

Ladybug groaned. “I _know_ , but there’s nothing I can say without giving anything away. And she keeps hounding me for details: ‘How did you confess to Adrien?’-“

_What?_ Alya thought.

“’-Where did you even see him to confess?’ ‘That was a hell of a kiss for just becoming a couple, did you see Chloé and Lila’s faces?’ – “

_What?!_

“’Is he a good kisser? Girl, come on, give me deets!’ Oh, stop looking so smug, _Chaton_ , this is your fault!”

“Why, my Lady, why is it my fault?” His tone was teasing and, yes, definitely smug.

“Because you kissed me in front of the entire class, _Chaton_! There was no ‘Good morning, Marinette,’ and a wave, there was ‘Good morning, Marinette’ and a kiss – an incredibly nice kiss, I’ll give you that – but you were there, you saw what happened! It was pandemonium!”

_“WHAT?!”_

Ladybug and Chat Noir froze.

Oh.

Oh, she said that last one out loud.

The two superheroes slowly turned, with identical looks of horror on their faces. Alya still seemed shell shocked and a brief glance at Nino told her he was feeling the same. Her brain was trying to compute everything it had just heard, but Alya was having trouble. Because that conversation made it seem like – like –

“ _Alya?!”_ Ladybug exclaimed, sounding shocked.

“ _Nino?!”_ Chat said in the same tone.

“ _What are you two doing here?!”_ The two miraculous wielders chorused.

_“M-Marinette_?!”

“ _A-Adrien?!”_ Nino stuttered out beside her. “ _Dude_!”

“Alya, is that recording?! Is that _live_?!” Ladybug looked and sounded horrified.

In a daze, Alya paused the recording. “No, no, it’s not live. It’s a video but – just – _Marinette_?!”

Ladybug – _Marinette_ , Alya’s brain was still trying to compute that – pulled away from her partner. “Oh jeez, this wasn’t supposed to happen!” The hero said, gesturing wildly with her hands and looking and sounding so much like Marinette it was ridiculous Alya had only just realised they were the same person. “It’s supposed to be a _secret_! First Adrien, now you guys. Well, I figured out Adrien but that’s because he said stuff that he mentioned as Chat to Ladybug, but _I’m_ Ladybug and he didn’t know that. And now you guys know that and you shouldn’t and what even are you two doing here, it’s supposed to be a _secret_ –“ Her ramblings were cut off by Chat putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Princess,” he said. “ _Breathe_.”

Taking his advice, she took a deep breath.

“And what even were you thinking, charging into that akuma battle?!” She continued. “You two could have gotten hurt! Do you even know how worried you made us?! And now you’re here and you’re looking at us and you were recording and oh god, it was _supposed to be a secret_!”

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ladybug’s onslaught of words was cut off by beeps for her and Chat’s miraculous. The pair of them was engulfed in green and pink light, which then faded to reveal Marinette and Adrien in the heroes place.

“Duuuuuuudes,” Nino said once the light faded. “That is awesome!”

The part of Alya that wasn’t still reeling with the revelation that two of her closet friends were the heroes of Paris, zoned in on the little creatures that appeared out of their jewellery and were now sitting on their hands. “What are they?”

The small red ladybug-looking creature flew up from where Marinette had held it and floated so it was level with Alya and Nino’s faces. “Hello, Alya! Hello, Nino!” It said in a bright voice. “I’m Tikki, I’m a kwami!”

“Uh, say what?” Nino said.

“What,” Adrien said, looking ridiculously pleased for saying such a lame joke. “What?” He said at all their blank stares. “Nino said ‘say what’, so I said –“

“You are without a doubt the lamest Chat Noir I have ever worked with,” said the black, cat-like creature in Adrien’s hands.

“I’m also your constant supply of camembert, Plagg,” Adrien shot back.

“I take back every bad thing I ever said about you, ever,” the creature immediately replied.

Alya and Nino looked on blankly as Marinette, Adrien and the apparently-named Tikki-creature laughed at the tiny black cat-like thing.

“Uh, what’s a kwami?” Alya asked.

“We’re thousands of years old sprite creatures that give miraculous wielders their powers,” Plagg said, very matter of fact, as if he was commenting on the weather and not blowing Alya and Nino’s minds. “I’m Plagg, I give Adrien powers of destruction and bad luck.”

“And I give Marinette powers of creation and good luck,” Tikki added.

“Uh, okay?” Nino said.

(Because really, what else was there to say?)

“You’re Ladybug – this whole time – you’re Ladybug,” Alya said, still sounding shocked and a little bit hurt. “Marinette, why didn’t you tell me?”

Marinette went to speak, but Tikki beat her to it. “Please don’t be upset with Marinette,” the kwami said. “I told her not to tell anyone. It was for your and her protection.”

“I know,” Alya said, nodding. And really, she did. She couldn’t deny that she was slightly hurt her best friend hadn’t trusted her with her secret, but Alya had enough sense to know why secret identities were important.

“Surprise?” Marinette said weakly. “Please don’t hate us?”

Alya and Nino took in the identical worried expressions on Marinette’s and Adrien’s faces and wordlessly engulfed them in a giant group hug.

“You two idiots!” Alya said with fond exasperation.

“As if we could hate you!” Nino said in the same tone.

“You guys are our best friends. You’re heroes!” Alya said. “This is incredible! You’re Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

The two miraculous wielders blushed.

“And this explains so much!” Alya continued. “Why you two became a couple so quickly-“

“How Marinette could be in Adrien’s presence without turning into a stuttering mess,” Nino said teasingly, with a wink at Marinette.

(Marinette, the famed superheroine of Paris, maturely stuck her tongue out at him.)

“Why you guys disappear all the time-“ Alya went on.

“The weird excuses-“ Nino added.

“Why you’re tried _all the time_ -“

“Why you’re always late-“

“Why Ladybug has suddenly become so flirty and close with Chat Noir-“

(The two heroes of Paris blushed brilliantly at that point.)

“Why Marinette can kiss Adrien without spontaneously combusting-“ Nino said.

“Hey!” Marinette said indignantly.

“This explains _everything_!” Alya concluded with a wide, beaming smile.

“Makes you wonder why we didn’t realise it sooner,” Nino said.

“It seems so obvious now,” Alya agreed, nodding her head.

Marinette and Adrien looked both relieved their friends weren’t upset and awkward under their scrutiny. Where they really that obvious?

(The answer: yes.)

“But!” Alya said, suddenly seeming serious. “Because you two dorks kept this from me for so long, you’re going to have to do something to make it up.”

Marinette and Adrien shared an uneasy look. They knew that scheming glint in Alya’s eye.

“What would you like?” Adrien asked.

“Well first, I have a question: do you want your relationship to be public knowledge?”

Once again, Marinette and Adrien shared a look. It made Alya marvel at how close they could be, how incredible their bond, their teamwork had to be, to be able to flawlessly communicate without words like that.

“Well, we haven’t really been hiding it,” Marinette said, turning away from her partner and focusing on Alya.

“We don’t mind it being public knowledge,” Adrien put in, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “It probably will be before long anyway. We’re uh … not exactly subtle about it these days.”

“I’ll say,” piped up Plagg.

Adrien shot the kwami a sour look.

“Little dude’s got a point,” Nino said. “Chat Noir was about as subtle as a freight train when it came to his feelings for Ladybug and lately his partner hasn’t seemed much better.”

Marinette and Adrien simply blushed _again_ ; Plagg gave Nino a very tiny, kwami-sized fist bump.

“Okay,” Alya said, grinning widely and drawing their attention. “What I would like is…”

* * *

Nino filmed while Alya spoke into the camera.

“What up, Ladybloggers?” She said. “Alya here and don’t I have a scoop for you!”

Nino turned the camera. There, sitting next to Alya, was Ladybug and Chat Noir. Unlike the video Alya filmed at the school, the interview they were now having was a live feed to the Ladyblog.

“I’m here with our favourite superheroes and they’ve got something to tell us, don’t you?”

Ladybug and Chat Noir were both blushing furiously but they nodded.

“And what was it that you wanted to say?” Alya asked.

While Marinette and Adrien had been happy to let the world know they were a couple, they were reluctant to use the phrasing Alya had asked – _ordered_ – them to use.

Realising there was nothing else for it, the two heroes took a deep breath, held each other’s hand and said in unison:

“Ladynoir is canon.”

There was silence and then –

The comments section on the video erupted into pandemonium.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I never intended there to be a sequel to 'Wait, what?', but I got a review on ff.net which gave me an idea and my brain can't leave well enough alone so here we are.
> 
> Also, for the record, I totally believe that Ladybug or Chat would be able to hear someone coming. But for the sake of fanfiction ... no they cannot.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought in the comments. Or come and say hi on tumblr! My username is khaleisey.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


End file.
